


The One Where Sam Keeps Bucky Warm

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sam is a Sweetheart, bucky gets cold when he sleeps, cute boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Bucky keeps waking up with blankets on him. He's not sure who keeps covering him up. But he figures it out pretty quick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i like to write insanely fluffy things from time to time. Thanks for reading loves! <3

Bucky keeps waking up covered. He falls asleep with no blanket and wakes up with one. He thought it was Steve at first, or maybe Wanda or Clint. But now he’s not so sure. None of them were home today and here he was, waking up on the couch, blanket draped over him and tucked in. It makes his heart flutter. He snuggles deeper into the couch, pulling the blanket around him more, and drifts back to sleep. 

He wakes to the smell of something amazing filing the living room. He wraps the blanket tight around his shoulders and heads to the kitchen, following the smell. He walks through the doorway, rubbing the sleep out of his eye with his knuckle, and stops to watch Sam stirring something on the stove. He leans in the door way and rubs his other eye, smiling when he hears Sam humming. 

“Watcha makin?” he asks, his voice sleep heavy. Sam turns around and smiles when he sees him. Sam always smiles when he sees him. 

“Spaghetti and meat balls. I’m still debating on the garlic bread. What do you think?” he asks, sounding cheery and moving the sauce pan onto the back burner before turning to look at Bucky again, leaning back against the counter. 

“Well you know I always vote yes to garlic bread.” Bucky replies with a sleepy smile. Sam smiles back. 

“You look cozy.” Sam says, his eyes falling to the blanket wrapped around Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky looks at him then and it clicks. Of course it was Sam. The blanket even smells like Sam, which is probably why it helped Bucky sleep so well. 

“You’re the one who’s been covering me up huh?” he asks as he shuffles forward into the kitchen, closer to Sam. He always likes being closer to Sam.

“Yeah well, you shiver in your sleep.” Sam says with a simple shrug. Like it’s nothing. 

Bucky keeps shuffling forward until he’s in front of Sam and then shuffles a little further until he’s pressed against him, then he wraps his arms around him, along with the blanket, and rests his head on Sam’s shoulder. He hums quietly when he feels Sam wrap his arms around him in return. He feels him smile into his shoulder too. 

“Thanks for the blankets Sam.” He murmurs sleepily into Sam’s shirt, snuggling closer when he feels Sam tighten his hold.

“Anytime Buck.” He whispers, as he rubs Bucky’s back and presses a small kiss into his hair.


End file.
